Lazy Days
by Imjustscreaming
Summary: Who does Rin encounter on one cold, lazy day? WARNING: Mature content...obviously.


Trigger Warning: Parts are kind of forced but not rape

It was an extraordinarily cold day at True Cross Academy, and classes were over for the day. Rin Okumura lazily strolled around the school grounds, looking for something to entertain him. Focused completely on the grey skies and violent waters, he didn't notice a young man approaching him. Crashing straight into him, Rin snapped back to reality. His entire body was forced backwards and onto the dusty ground, he head lightly bumping off of the stone. Nevertheless, he had dirty pants and his father's sword no longer on his back.

Both boys scrambled to their feet, mumbling incomprehensible apologies. Rin looked around frantically, but his precious sword was nowhere to be seen.  
"What're you looking for?" Finally getting a good look at his face, Rin realized he had never seen this person before. He must have been a little over 6' tall with thick brown curly hair. He looked pretty skinny, so he wondered about this boy's strength. The best thing Rin could do was to proceed cautiously.  
"Where's my sword, and who are you?" Rin asked him, slightly panicked.  
"The name's Anthony. Not gonna apologize for knocking me over?" He said, with an irritating smirk.  
"I said, where's my sword!" He almost screamed it. Anthony moved his arms out in front of him. He held the red case strongly in his hand.  
"Oh," Anthony smiled, "looking for this? What makes you think I'm going to give it back?" He held up the red casing over his head. Just tall enough that Rin couldn't reach, the small black haired boy needed to find another way to get it back. It was obvious that there's no getting through to this Anthony kid. Rin jumped onto the rail of the bridge, flinging himself over Anthony's head. When he landed, the sword was once again in its rightful owner's hands.  
"What the hell do you want?" Rin glared hatefully at the man as he stood there, still smug.  
"I've been watching you for quite some time now Rin. Today just happens to be the day that we met." He leaned in closer, his words barely a whisper. "I want _you, _Rin Okumura." Taken completely in shock by his remark, Rin could barely make a sentence. Did he really mean what he thought he did? This guy was watching him? What kind of creep does that?  
"W-what? You've been watching me? Do you even go to this school? What do you mean you want me? I mean, y-you're a boy. It doesn't work like that, does it?" Looking down at his shoes, Rin's face turned a deep red, his hair just barely hiding his emotions.  
"Rin, I've always been here. Do you not see the uniform? Most people just don't notice me. I tend to blend in with the crowd," He explained calmly, "Besides, I couldn't resist. Love is love, my friend, gender makes no difference. Please see it that way, because if you don't, I'll just have to _make _you see."  
"Hey wait I neve-" Before Rin could finished, Anthony wrapped a strong arm around his waist pulling them together, and cutting off his sentence.  
"Just accept it, Rin. There's no one around right now. What can you do?" With that, Anthony placed his lips against Rin's, softly and slowly. Rin's face was burning. It felt so wrong, but at the same time, completely right. Rin tried to jab him away, but with no luck. He was stuck in his arms. He knew that he was going to let it happen, so he dropped his sword, the Kurikara. With trembling arms and sweaty palms, he wrapped his arms around Anthony's neck, his hands moving upwards to stroke his hair. Anthony slipped his tongue into Rin's mouth, touching their tongues together. Anthony's position shifted to accommodate his height. He lifted Rin upwards; mouths still pressed together, onto the railing, and straightened his back. He slid down across Rin's back, loosened his, belt and undid his zipper. Grabbing onto his hard penis, Anthony started to rub it. Rin broke off from the kiss. Having only been taking small wisps of air, he struggled to catch his breath.  
"Wait, no, we can't. Not out here. What if someone comes?" Rin pushed him away, leaning over his exposed genitals in a bad attempt to hide them.  
"Oh suck it up; no one's going to see us." Forcefully, he took Rin's hand and pulled him off of the ledge. Rin stumbled a few steps and scrambled to pull up his pants and leave, but before he got anywhere, his pants fell to his ankles. He stood there in the cold, on an almost empty bridge, with his penis sticking up out of his red boxers. His tail was dragging on the ground and his ears were pointed. He blushed. He knew what was coming next. Anthony walked over, gave him a kiss, and his lips slid down his neck, his chest, and his stomach. They both fell to their knees. Anthony pulled down his boxers, and began to play with Rin's cock. He licked it, and slid it into his mouth, sliding his head back and forth.  
Rin grabbed let out a growl. Anthony used one hand to grab tightly onto Rin's butt cheek, while fumbling his other hand on his own pant zipper. When he got it open, he grabbed his own penis, and moved his hand in sync with his mouth. Rin let out a cry. Within seconds, cum filled Anthony's mouth, so he pulled away and spat onto the ground.  
"I'm so sorry," Rin was almost in tears. Anthony stayed silent, but kissed Rin in encouragement. He remained on his knees, ears red from the cold, and Rin took over. Shuffling awkwardly behind Anthony, Rin wrapped his arms around his chest and started to undo Anthony's jacket, tie, and dress shirt. In frustration, he ripped open the bottom half of the shirts with ease, and guided his warm hands across his partner's warm chest. He laid his chin on Anthony's shoulder for a few moments to replenish his strength. As to not lose confidence, Rin pushed down his partner grabbed his own penis, and lead it straight into Anthony's backside. Both screamed.  
Anthony was on his hands and knees, Rin almost on top of him, and he felt movement. Relieved, as staying still was too painful, he let out a cry. Rin built up the speed of his thrusting steadily. He took Anthony's penis is one hand and rubbed it furiously, doing all he could to make the experience even better. Not before long, Anthony came. Rin pulled out, and they both collapsed.  
The white substance was everywhere. Both men lay there, partially naked in the cold autumn air. They took each other's hands, kissed once more, and dressed themselves.

The Kurikara was still lying on the empty bridge when Anthony returned the next afternoon.


End file.
